


Things that make your heart beat fast

by hoshatree (marchmain)



Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchmain/pseuds/hoshatree
Summary: I just wanted to hear your voice





	Things that make your heart beat fast

Hansol woke up in a swaddle of blanket, one leg sticking out over the bed. He was very hot, then suddenly very cold. The room was dark, it was still near midnight, and the other bed was empty.

Hansol pulled himself up and edged closer to the window. In his dream there had been a white van on the street. The thought of it gave him an overwhelming sense of dread. When he looked out of the window there was nothing - of course. Just the company car and some bins illuminated by the glow of a nearby street light.

Telling himself that it was just a dream, he lay down again, but then the sight of his coat hanging on the back of the door made his heart quicken. He got out of bed and walked over to pull it down. On his way back to bed he picked up his phone. The time was 2:16.

He took the phone with him to bed and dialled the top number without even thinking. He lay facing up on his pillow, cradling the phone to his ear.

_Hello~ this is Junyoung. I can't answer the phone right now, but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

Hansol pressed end-call and put the phone beneath his pillow. The sound of Jun's voice, even through that pre-recorded message, had calmed him down. It would be better if Jun was in the room with him, of course, but this was close enough.

Just as he closed his eyes again, the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Ya~ what did you call me for?"

Hansol rubbed his face as he mumbled, "Jun-ah..."

"Hyung..."

"Did you wake up?"

"No, I just got back to my room. I'm getting changed."

"It's late, you should go to bed. Quickly, go to sleep..."

"But hyung, _you_ called me. What did you want?"

Hansol almost said, _I just wanted to hear your voice,_ but he stopped himself. He said, "I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare. But it's nothing really, I'm sorry for annoying you."

He thought he could hear Jun laugh, but when he replied his voice was kind. "What happened in your dream?"

"There was a white van waiting outside our room. There was someone watching from inside."

"You thought they would come and get you?"

"No... somehow I knew they were only after you. I was scared because I couldn't protect you."

Jun was silent for a moment, and Hansol wondered if he was still there. He replied a few seconds later. "Hyung, I'm touched. I appeared in your dreams, and you wanted to protect me."

"Of course." He paused. "I think I sound dumb, right? Talking about nightmares like a child."

"Yes. But hyung, you always sound dumb." Jun laughed shamelessly, then said quickly, "but I love you, I love you. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep and I'll meet you when I get back."

Hansol put the phone away and closed his eyes. His heart was beating fiercely, but this time it wasn't from fear.


End file.
